Heretofore, in the field of tires, it is known to use a halobutyl rubber to provide barrier resistance to a gas as in the innerliner portion of a tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,045 discloses multilayered extrusion molding of excellent gas barrier property. The layer is formed of saponified EVA and PVA and an adjacent layer of polyolefin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,844, to Lemstra, discloses biaxially stretched mixtures of crystalline polypropylene and ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer having good optical properties and low gas permeability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,473 to Winter, discloses syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene bags of films for packaging useful for unvulcanized rubber components having good compatibility and dispersibility in rubber compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,735 assigned to Tokai Rubber, discloses a rubber hose for transportation of cooling medium comprising outer rubber layer, fiber-reinforced middle layer, and inner rubber layer comprising inner and outer rubber layers and an intermediate resin layer.
European Patent 193,823 discloses a co=extruded two-layer bag of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene for packaging vulcanized or unvulcanized rubber or compounding ingredients.
European Patent 337,279 to Ling discloses improved gas barrier structure for pneumatic articles. The gas barrier structure comprises a gas barrier film laminated between and bonded to two vulcanizable elastomeric surface layers and is a non-elastomeric polymeric layer.
German Patent 2,341,782 discloses a polyolefin/ethylene vinyl acetate film laminate having high resistance to delamination and permeation by gasses.
Japanese Patent 1152061 to Tokai discloses a hose for transportation of cooling medium comprising inner and outer tube layers, with intermediate fiber-reinforcing layer.
Japanese Patent 1301244 assigned to Tokai Rubber, discloses a hose for transporting cooling medium comprising an elastic layer of nylon and saponified EVA copolymer.
Japanese Patent 1308452 discloses a gas-impermeable resin composition containing nylon and saponified product of EVA copolymer. This material is used as coolant feeding hoses, as packaging and containers for food.
Japanese Patent 1313552 discloses a material comprising 5 to 70 weight percent of polyolefinic thermoplastic resin, 30 to 90 weight percent olefin/vinyl alcohol resin, 2 to 20 weight percent modified copolymer consisting of a vinyl aromatic polymer block and conjugated diene polymer block. This patent discloses the use as a layer of a multilayered food packaging material.
Japanese Patent 5057747 discloses a heat-moldable laminated resin sheet comprising crystalline polymer sheet, saponified EVA or a polyamide sheet, and non-crystalline polymer sheet laminated with adhesive resin.
Japanese Patent 52141854 discloses a resin molding composition comprising solvent-soluble rubbery compound and olefin.
Japanese Patent 53075278 discloses a transparent, heat-shrinkable polyolefin film produced by a blend of high and low melting resins as a tube or sheet, and irradiating the product.
Japanese Patent 54016582 discloses a laminated film comprising polyvinylidene chloride saponified polyamide resin or EVA copolymer, and heat-resistant adhesive resin and polyolefin resin.
Japanese Patent 54046281 discloses polymer laminates produced by extruding a blend comprising styrene-based polymer, gas barrier resin and tacky resin.
Japanese Patent 54050084 discloses bonding a laminate of polypropylene layer and EVA copolymer using methylmethacrylate-butadiene-styrene terpolymer and styrene-butadiene block copolymer adhesive.
Japanese Patent 54057582 discloses a resin laminate with good gas barrier property comprising EVA copolymer, resin layer containing diene block copolymer and olefin copolymer, and a polystyrene layer.
Japanese Patent 54153854 discloses weatherproof polymer compositions having good adhesion properties comprising weatherproof polymer and polymers containing no unsaturation in the main chain, but containing unsaturated side chains and treated with halogen.
Japanese Patent 55149341 discloses a thermoplastic resin composition used in laminate products prepared from unsaturated carboxylic acid-modified polyolefin, hydroxy group containing polymer and rubber.
Japanese Patent 56123862 discloses a heat adhesive resin film for manufacturing bags by coating aqueous dispersions of ethylene vinyl alcohol and PVA on resin film and drying.
Japanese Patent 57028157 discloses a flame-retardant composition based on non-halogenated polymer containing organopolysiloxane and organo-metallic compounds.
Japanese Patent 57185341 discloses polybutadiene resin composition prepared by blending syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene resin with dibenzylidene alditols or mono(di)(alkyl) phenyl phosphate.
Japanese Patent 58056822 discloses a primer sheet for lining polyethylene sheet or steel pipe comprising thermosetting resin and thermoplastic resin with higher melt viscosity.
Japanese Patent 58084836 discloses an agricultural film composition of high fog resistance, transparency, comprising a base polymer of low density polyethylene and EVA, PVA or olefin PVA copolymer.
Japanese Patent 58148761discloses a gas barrier resin laminated with two resin layers with an adhesive resin layer.
Japanese Patent 59089383 to Motomura discloses a water-swellable packing material comprising rubber, water-soluble polymer, and hydrogel.
Japanese Patent 59157134 discloses a nonflammable composition for coating electric cables containing EVA or ethylene-ethyl acrylic copolymer, polybutadiene flame retardant, and antimony trioxide, zinc oxide and magnesium silicate.
Japanese Patent 59224343 discloses a laminated structure for wrapping foods comprising saponified EVA copolymer layer and olefin polymer layer in solid rubber.
Japanese Patent 6005237 to Toyobo discloses a laminated polyester film for molding containers for food, comprising polyethylene terephthalate film, said polymer laminated to surface and sparingly gas permeable material.
Japanese Patent 61108653 discloses a polybutadiene composition prepared by mixing crystalline syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene with an aqueous dispersion and/or organic solution of elastic polymer.
Japanese Patent 61242841 discloses a laminated oil-resistant vessel for foods, having saponified EVA layer and thermoplastic resin layer.
Japanese Patent 62158042 discloses a readily heat-sealable plastic film having charge-controlling coating containing carbon black and an acrylic resin layer containing urethane prepolymer.
Japanese Patent 63037132 discloses a flexible film which can be readily incinerated containing thermoplastic polybutadiene, polyolefin, and inorganic filler, low density linear polyethylene diaper.